Willie Warmer
by Conjure Lass
Summary: There are some hobbies that are best just left a secret...but they're fun when they finally come out. Prompt fic! Hobbies. RikuSora


Title: Willie Warmer

Author: ConjureLass

Characters: Riku and Sora

Word Count: 1561

Rating: PG-13 (only for language)

Disclaimer: I don't own these two or am making any money off this.

Winter on Destiny Islands wasn't exactly what one would describe as cold, but it was bothersome enough for a jacket and wet enough for an umbrella. However, even the mist and dew hadn't stopped Riku from going out on his daily morning jog, slipping on a black hoodie and going out despite the chilly temperatures. He'd run for a good forty five minutes before he'd been forced to turn back, nose running from the early morning bite in the air and his own desire to climb back under the covers where he'd come from.

Because forty-five degrees felt like a snowstorm to someone who is used to eighty-five most of the year.

"Fuck, its cold," he muttered under his breath, running the sleeve of his hoodie along his nose to catch some stray drips before opening up the front door. The warmer air of the living room touched at his cheeks, making them tingle slightly, as he walked inside, throwing his jacket down onto the nearby couch. Still shivering, he made his way over to the fireplace and began throwing logs on the fire and looking around for the matches that he'd been sure he'd put on the mantle the day before. Not finding them, he began searching the house for the elusive firestarters.

Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was still only about 7: 30am and that the sun had just barely come up over the horizon. When he'd started his run it had been nearly dark, just enough light for him to see one foot in front of the other and not much further. His intentions had been to run to the cove and watch the sun rise, but alas he'd not been able to make it that far. Now he was desperately searching for the matches, eventually finding himself back in the bedroom that he shared with Sora.

The same Sora who was still curled up under the covers, snoring lightly, as he flipped over onto his stomach. Only the tips of his spiky locks could be seen over the top of the covers, the body beneath completely covered with soft blue blankets that were curled around the sleeping form like a lifeline. Sora didn't really like the cold anymore than Riku did, so it wasn't uncommon to find the younger man cocooning up in bed until well after sunrise and the house had begun to heat up. It made Riku smile to remember how many times he'd watched Sora sprint to the shower to wash and then sprint back to the closet, all the while complaining about how absolutely freezing it was.

A soft sound of discontent drew Riku's attention back to the bed, where a now wakeful Sora was peeking at him over the blankets while still attempting to keep the heat in. Riku's smile grew wider when he noticed that he couldn't see Sora's nose or mouth, only two blue eyes that put the blankets that wrapped around him to shame. He looked like he was about five…though after the things they'd done last night there was no way Riku could ever mistake his lover for anything but mature.

"It's cold," Sora said, his voice muffled slightly by the covers. Riku laughed softly and began looking around the room for the matches, watching as Sora moved only his eyes following him around the room. "What are you looking for babe?"

Riku opened a drawer just as he heard the telltale sign of a growing storm: thunder. Turning his head to the window, he watched as the beginnings of what appeared to be an all-day rain began to come down, the sky gray and dull. Sighing to himself (that meant no more outings outside for the rest of the day) he finally found what he'd been looking for and held them up for Sora to inspect. His voice came out softly, as if he were afraid to break some deep silence, as he sat on the bed.

"I got too cold on my run. I was going to start a fire and maybe fall asleep for a while…why don't you get out of bed and join me?"

Sora's eyes seemed to show a bit of reluctance at first, the younger man not wanting to crawl from the safety of the blankets that he was enjoying, but with a little prodding from Riku he was soon out and about. Riku could hear him quickly bustling around their bedroom while he began poking at the fire in the fireplace that he'd just lit. Sitting down on the floor in front of the couch, he leaned his back against the front and pulled his left knee up to his chest.

"Sora?" he called, now hearing the boy in the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing? Does it really take an hour to crawl out of bed?"

As if in answer, Sora came out of the kitchen with two mugs, sitting down next to Riku and putting the black one into his hand. "I wanted coffee," Sora said simply, raising an eyebrow as if in question. "How the hell do you wake up without it?"

Riku laughed at that, shrugging slightly and blowing at the top of his cup, watching as the steam rose up and blew away. He sipped at it while he stared at the dancing flames before him, a small smile gracing his face when he realized that Sora had made him his coffee exactly how he liked it. Had they been together long enough for Sora to just…know that sort of thing? He shook his head and scooted closer to his lover until he could feel the warmth leech from Sora into him.

"Well I'm not addicted to the caffeine like you are. I can wake up without having withdrawal symptoms," he leaned in and kissed Sora's temple.

A few minutes had passed, neither boy saying anything really, until Riku's attention was once again drawn away from the fire by the soft sound of rhythmic clicking. Raising a curious eyebrow, his eyes wandered over to Sora who was busy…knitting? Riku's mouth fell open slightly as he watched Sora's eyes, the blue eyes full of concentration. The younger man was trying very hard at this new hobby, Riku could just tell. Over and over his long fingers worked the soft cream-colored yarn, pulling it through the holes and forming…well…honestly Riku wasn't certain what it was forming. All he knew was that seeing Sora's level of concentration, as that bubblegum pink tongue worked its way slightly out of his mouth, was enough to make Riku wish that he had a camera.

He'd have to settle for the camera of his mind…

"What are you making?" Riku asked, putting his cup down and untangling a piece of yarn that Sora was having trouble with. "Did you just…decide to take up this elderly hobby?"

Sora's tongue came out fully at that, giving Riku a look of annoyance as he went back to his work. Every so often he would glance up at Riku's head, then back down at his project, making the older boy wonder more and more what the hell his lover was up to. Eventually his curiosity grew so great that he was leaning over Sora's body, his hands reaching out to take the fuzzy…lump…in his hands and turn it around a few times for inspection.

"Riku! It's not finished! I have to put on the pom pom!" Sora said, his bottom lip coming out cutely as he held his hands out for the needles that Riku had stolen. It was only then that Riku finally understood what the thing was. A hat. A fuzzy hat with blue and cream stripes. Really, now that Riku got a good look at it, it was actually a pretty well put together hat, much like a beanie…but it didn't need a pom pom. Grinning over at Sora who was giving him the "look of death", he pulled the fuzzy creation on over his head, not stopping until it reached just below his eyes.

It was…a little long.

"I think you knitted too much hon," Riku laughed, Sora finally laughing along with him as he pulled the hat up enough to reveal one of Riku's aquamarine eyes.

"Yeah I think I did too," he nodded his agreement. "But you can fold it or something…right?"

Riku nodded, handing the hat back to Sora who made quick work of finishing up the knitting and handing it back…with no pom pom. Riku's eyebrow rose as he put the hat back on, glancing over at Sora who was giving him hopeful glances while putting away his needles and yarn.

"This is awesome," Riku said, folding the flap up so that he could see. "I have to admit, you had me worried with the pom pom…"

Sora laughed softly, shrugging. Riku's eyes suddenly lit up, a flash of mischief lighting up his gaze as he leaned into Sora's face and gave him a soft kiss.

"Teach me how to do this," Riku asked, grinning. "We'll make…socks…"

Sora's eyes glittered with the first sparks of desire as he pulled the needles from his bag and leaned in, putting them into Riku's hands with a laugh. "Socks for what…feet…orrrr…."

And Riku only laughed, pulling his lover into him as they engaged in one of Riku's favorite hobbies…


End file.
